


Back to Me

by BlueMontanaSkies



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, They own my life, married gababel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMontanaSkies/pseuds/BlueMontanaSkies
Summary: Gabe is finally home after a two week long guard training expedition, and his wife is very excited to see him (...in more ways than one).
Relationships: Isabel Flores/Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez
Kudos: 5





	Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> these two are probably my fav eoa ship, just cuz they're so pure.  
> obvi they've been aged up here, so if you don't ship, don't read. to everyone else, please enjoy <3

Empty plates littered the surface of the dinner table, everyone having finished their meal for the evening. Elena had made the food herself, saying that she needed a reason to practice her culinary skills and Gabe returning from his guard training expedition provided just the occasion.

“It’s like a welcome home dinner!” she’d said, but Isabel could hardly care less about the food. She was just thrilled to have Gabe home again.

After Elena and Mateo’s kids had finished eating and fled the table to play outside, Isabel sipped her water and looked at her husband over the rim of the glass. “You’ve been traveling all day. Perhaps we should...turn in early for the night?” She suggested, raising her eyebrows at him. 

Gabe paused, his deep brown eyes meeting her heated gaze. He gave her a wry smile and faked a yawn. “You’re probably right,” he agreed, before turning to Elena. “I guess we’ll pass on the dessert for tonight,” he said casually. “Thanks for making dinner.”

“No problem,” Elena said breezily, and then shot them a not-so-subtle wink. “Hope you get rested up.”

Isabel set her glass down and stood, ignoring her sister and reaching out her hand for Gabe to take. “Let’s go,” she said, slightly surprised at the breathlessness in her voice. 

The grin Gabe gave her made her blush, but she didn’t break eye contact.

“Right behind you,” Gabe said, slipping his hand into hers and allowing her to lead them out of the dining hall and all the way to their bedchamber. As soon as they were inside Isabel closed the door and promptly locked it. She felt Gabe come up from behind her and slip his arms around her waist, his lips pressing soft kisses to the side of her neck.

“A little eager, aren’t we?” he teased between kisses. 

“As if you’re complaining,” Isabel teased back, relaxing in his embrace. It was unbelievable how much she’d missed his touch— _ craved  _ his touch—while he was gone. She’d missed his breath tickling her ear as he whispered words of love to her in the late nights; she’d missed his strong arms wrapping around her and holding her tightly to him in the mornings; and she’d missed that heart-stopping grin he’d always give her after their moments of intimacy. 

And he’d only been gone for two weeks. 

“Never leave me for that long again,” she sighed before turning around to face him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly, slowly, yet fully on the lips. Gabe hummed in content as he kissed her back, his kisses becoming deeper and more passionate.

Isabel’s hands slid down from his face to his chest as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. She was so practiced at the act by now, she was able to expertly remove his entire uniform within a matter of seconds. She ran her palms over his bare skin, smiling at the shiver her touch induced in him. She finally ended their kiss long enough to turn around, so that he could undo the fastening on her dress and peel it off of her. Her dress fell to the floor a moment later, and Isabel quickly discarded her undergarments next to the growing pile of clothes by the door. 

She sighed in content as Gabe ran his hands along her bare body, relishing the feel of him against her. Gabe slowly began to walk them back toward their bed in the center of the room, and then pulled her down unceremoniously on top of the sheets. 

Isabel giggled as they bounced slightly on the bed, and Gabe laughed, positioning himself on top of her. He paused to stare down into her eyes, then leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “I missed you,” he said softly. 

“I did too,” she replied, before arcing up to kiss him again. “In more ways than one,” she added mischievously, enjoying the way his eyes continued to darken as he took her in. 

Gabe chuckled. “That part’s fairly obvious.” He kissed her again and his hand began moving down lower until he reached his destination. Isabel gasped as the familiar feelings of arousal began to take over. Gabe’s hand kept working between her legs, and her breaths became shorter and shorter the longer he went, her center clenching around his fingers and tensing up in anticipation of release. 

And then he stopped. 

Isabel blew out a breath and glared at him through half lidded eyes. 

“Sorry,” he grinned, but then lowered himself down inside her and Isabel moaned in satisfaction. 

“Better?” he grunted, and she could only nod. They began slowly, adjusting to the rhythm of each other’s thrusts before moving more frantically, their bodies moving on their own accord as they moved toward their climax. 

“Gabe…” Isabel panted, raking her hands across his back hard enough to leave a mark. “Oh... _ Oh! _ ” she cried, and then suddenly black spots danced before her eyes and a loud moan escaped her lips as her hips jerked forward into his. She fell back limp onto the bed, listening to her husband’s labored breaths before he suddenly gasped and went still, just barely holding himself on top of her.

They laid together in each other's embrace, content to simply hold each other despite the uncomfortable heat radiating off their skin. Eventually Gabe shifted and leaned over to gently kiss her lips, and Isabel sighed against his mouth in content. 

He was home, he was safe, and he was with her.

And nothing could've made Isabel happier.


End file.
